Understanding
by Demoness Gone Insane
Summary: I'm not sure about this one, its just some brain babbling....basicly about a girl who is sakuras sister has abit of an issue....well ya you get the point...R&R please


Understanding

The Jounin exams were coming up and two girls were very worried. They each had a sibling in the exams. Narcissa, a Bubble gum pink haired, Jade eyed girl was worried about her older sister Sakura. While Kikki, a Blond, green, and pink haired, blued eyed girl was wondering if her thick headed twin brother,Naruto, was going to be O.K.

"How can we be sure they'll be o.k? Come on people DIE taking these exams."

Narcissa was right people do die taking the exams.

"Hush Narcissa, we can't think like that. Lets go spy on team 7."

A hobby of Kikki was to spy on Team 7. Well actually spy period. As the girls hid them selves the saw team 7 waiting for Kakashi who was late...AGAIN.

THREE HOURS LATER

"Hello team, Today I was ambushed by a swarm of angry frogs on my way over here."

"Ya Right Sensei! Your nose keeps getting longer and longer."

Leave it to Sakura to point out Kakashi's lies.(not!)

"Sakura I believe there's someone here to see you unless she's spying again in that case Naruto, Kikkis' here too." Narcissa and Kikki fall/jump out of there hiding places.(Narcissa fell out of the tree she was in and Kikki jumped out of a bush.)

"How is it no matter what we do, Where ever we hide, You can ALWAYS find us!?!?"

Kikki nods her head in agreement. Kakashi looks from one girl to another.

"Narcissa, Go to class I'm sure Iruka's mad enough as it is. Kikki, Get with your team."

"Sir yes sir"

The girls walk off, Narcissa pouting. Sakura shakes her head.

"Narcissa, When we get home today I'll braid your hair and tell you about team 7's latest mission IF you get a good report from Iruka Sensei."

"Really?" Sakura Nods "Yay! I love hearing about your guy's missions."

She Hurries off to class.

WITH KIKKI(Kikki is in hee hee Guy Sensei's Group, along with Rock Lee, TenTen, And Nejiher secrete crush)

"Hey Guys, SRY I'm late."

"Spying again?"Neji

"Tee Hee?"Kikki

"Kikki!"TenTen

"How was Sakura?"Lee

"Fine why do you always ask me that?" Kikki

"Well at least she is here."Guy

"Hey Lee, did you know Sakura has a younger sister by five years"Kikki

"Really? I didn't know that."Lee

Lees thoughts: mabey if I can Befriend Narcissa I can Get close to Sakura.

WITH NARCISSA(She is always late for class)

"SRY I'm late." Iruka just turned and stared at her."I Know, I know...AGAIN! YOUR LATE AGAIN!...Thats what your gonna or was Gonna say right."

She was right ...again.

"Just take your seat Narcissa and NO trouble making today." She sits down in the first row the seat right in front of Iruka. He put her there when she turned out to be able to cause more trouble than Naruto Which was saying something.

Sakura was always apologizing for her. Nobody understood what it was like having a older sister overly obsessed with a guy and to be a little girl with out her parents. In Narcissa's little mind not a soul cared that her parents had went on a mission and turned up K.I.A. Not even Sakura, who supposedly gone into a deep depression after wards. She cared though thats what counts, Of course if she stopped to consider several things she would see other wise. Class was particularly boring today and Narcissa was having trouble focusing. Why did Iruka have to give such dull lectures? He was almost as bad as the third Hokage was when she purposely flunk her last year final, according to her second best friend, Hinabi Hyuuga, her father was worse at giving lectures. Speaking of Hinabi she was trying to get her attention. Looking up Narcissa mouthed 'What?'. Hinabi passed her a note.

_It's a long shot but if my father says yes I'm having an all girls sleep over next week before the grad finals and was wondering If you'd come and of course help plan. We'd have to train and study a tad bit but I think it'll be worth it._

_H.H._

Narcissa thought this sounded cool. Except for the training part, she had planned on purposely flunking this final too(The Hokage had her retake last years thats the only reason she passed). She only did it to prove a point, that she's wasn't happy and didn't care to anything productive till she was, Truth was she hasn't been happy since she was four years old and learned her parents weren't coming back. Even so she wrote back.

_I'll help plan and mabey come but will not, WILL NOT, train I have every intention of flunking this year. N.H._

She watched Hinabi read and suddenly reread and sigh. Hinabi sent her a pleading look but Narcissa firmly shook her head no. She saw Hinabi turn to write back.

_Every time you do this the Hokage asks why you failed intentionally and you never answer him but to prove a point then he makes you retake it standing over your shoulder. If you won't tell him please tell me, Why? Why do you do this to your self?_

_H.H._

Narcissa sighed, She hated worrying friends. Perhaps if Hinabi swore not to tell she'd be able to know. Narcissa look up and gave Hinabi their friend ship you are sworn to secrecy sign and Hinabi returned it. Sighing Narcissa begin to write. Little did they know Iruka was waiting for this moment, The Hokage had said she'd eventually tell either Kikki or Hinabi. So as Hinabi opened the note to read he was standing unnoticed reading over her shoulder.

_I'm not a happy person Hinabi, sure I smile and mabey laugh a little but its all a show. Inside I'm miserable and until that changes I'm not doing anything productive. We're twelve years old and if we(we meaning you) Pass we(again meaning you) become Genin, I haven't been happy since I first started the academy at age four, F.Y.I. I hate being the youngest, I'm not twelve for three more weeks:(_

_N.H._

Hinabi Slowly look up at Narcissa with a look of pure concern and Narcissa look back with a look that hid nothing, she was indeed a very unhappy person. Iruka suddenly stepped in front of Hinabi. "No passing notes in class, Hand it over." Slowly with some reluctance Hinabi handed him the note and he much to both of their horror put it in his top desk drware along with his grading folders and stuff he takes home.

When class ended Hinabi grabbed Narcissa's hand and dragged from class. With a rush she didn't stop until they were outside the Hyuuga estate. The both fell back breathing hard against the outside wall surrounding the main garden.

"What was that for Hinabi?"

"Sheila and Sheena told me during lunch that Iruka-Sensei read the note so I got you and me outa there ASAP"

"Oh! Whoa, that was smart, But I'll get in trouble for not waiting for Sakura, At least I think I might...I don't really know what she'll do any more"

At that moment Hiashi Hyuuga was walking in the main garden and heard voices on the other side of the wall, one he recognized as his daughter. Walking through the side gate he almost, to them at least, appeared out of no where. The moment he was noticed the whispered conversation came to an abrupt halt, to this he raised an eyebrow and said "Hmm" Hinabi stood up and respectfully bowed. "Father." He merely nodded at her and said "Hinabi" She tried to not squirm as she introduced Narcissa.

"Father, this Narcissa Haruno, She is a friend from school."

"I see and what are the two being so secretive about?"

"We weren't being secretive, merely quiet so not to disturb the peace."

"I see and stopping the very moment I walk up?"

Hinabi was visibly squirming now, "Umm...Well it would have been disrespectful to ignore you..."

Again a raised eyebrow. "Yes but what if I just wanted to stand her and watch my daughter as I have done before?"

Hinabi was hard put to find an answer and she needed one quick. Really quick, Iruka-Sensei was coming up the path with a business look on his face. If he saw them they were screwed, unfortunately Sakura and the Hokage was with them...SHIT was all Narcissa could think, apparently Hinabi was on the same train of thought and thought better to confess.

She gulped and slowly looked her father in the eye."W-w-we Umm...G-g-g-got i-in a a bit of-of trouble to-d-d-day by passing a N-note to each oth-th-ther and well..."

Narcissa was tired of hearing her stutter, "The note had something personal of mine in it that she convinced me to share and now we are both sorely regretting it, If they find us, namely me I really don't want to here it."

He seemed slightly confused. "Let me elaborate, its one of those things that get nosy overly concerned people highly worried for really no reason, trust me its stupid."

He gave her a leveling look, "Child, the Hokage does not get involved in stupid affairs. But, I'm reasonable, tell me exactly what it was and why you'd rather not have them involved and they won't find you..."

Narcissa gulped, she had five minuets at most, two at least. Suddenly Hinabi grabbed Narcissa and yanked her around the corner. "She'll tell, father and quiet willingly, wont you Narcissa,"

An "Mm-Hmm" Was accompanied by a nod. With that Hiashi opened the side gate and led them through. Once through Narcissa was quiet tired of her mouth being covered and got a wicked idea but Hinabi saw the mischievous glint in her friends eyes. "Oh no you don't, your not licking, bitting, or whatever else you may think of doing."

Hiashi sat on a bench under a blooming Sakura tree. He looked at the girls expectantly. With a quick glance at each other the girls started from the beginning resiting the note word for word. About fifteen minuets of silence and they started squirming, he was really taking a long time thinking. Narcissa turned to Hinabi and mouthed 'is he always this thoughtful' Hinabi nodded and mouthed 'you grow used to it'. They jumped when he suddenly spoke up.

" I see, you'd rather them let you be then face the fact that your on a path of self destruction."It was a statement not a question "That is foolishness in its self, as for the sleepover I don't see why not But, you must promise not to cause any trouble and under no exceptions are you to forget to study for final, this most certainly includes you Narcissa, No, I don't want any excuses. Also I want you to take a good long, hard look at the logic, if there is any,behind you reasoning."

When he had gone inside Narcissa was red in anger and Hinabi was a tad shocked.

"Who does he think he is! He can't tell me what to do! I-I-I sigh I can see he is right, There is no logic behind it. By doing this I only cause my self more misery."

Hinabi hugged Narcissa, "Whoa, you got that fast and he didn't have to give a really dull lecture, thats amazing, I didn't think it possible...now to get through to the overly concerned people who are most lickly worrying."

"Let them, we've got a sleep over to plan."

Just then they noticed Kikki and Neji near by. Kikki was leaning back on on a blooming apple tree and Neji was in front of her hand on her chin tracing her lips with his thumb. The girls watched trying to conceal their giggles, either they were really good or the two over there was to preoccupied. The abruptly stopped laughing when Hiashi come up behind them and placed a hand over each of there mouths,

"Shh, We don't want to get caught do we."

The girls looked at each other with similar thoughts, Hell was freezing over, Looking back at Neji and Kikki the were put in shock when Neji Kissed Kikki Chastely at first, than with growing passion until Kikki had to cling to him to stay standing and when Neji rapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss they decided hell wasn't freezing over, it HAD frozen over and heaven and Limbo with it. Hiashi gasped lightly along with them and muttered unknowing their thoughts.

"Great Scots, I believe Hell has frozen over"

"Mm-Hmm, Mphth phmrt mpw"

"what?"

"Pmlese Wphet gno phow"

he Thought for a second, "Oh, Please go now...OH!"

Apparently he hadn't realized he still held them captive, unfortunately that loudly stated "OH!" was heard by the lip locked couple. Kikki was wide eyed when Narcissa and Hinabi giggling madly rolled out of a hydrangea bush and was even more stunned when Hiashi followed them pulling a couple leaves and one blossom out of his hair, Placing it behind Hinata's ear as she walked up to inform them that dinner was ready. Hinata and and Kikki passed out at the same time. Hiashi caught Hinata as Neji caught Kikki, looking at Narcissa and glancing at Kikki he smiled and nodded.

"Won't you join us for dinner? Then mabey Kikki can help you and Hinabi plan the sleep over."

"I don't know, Sakura will be pulling her hair out in worry by know..."

"You sister has been informed of your whereabouts there is no need for concern"

"O.K., I'll stay then"

Perhaps, Narcissa thought, that there is reason behind what every one always told her, it was folly to let your self go and get stuck on a path that would most lickly lead to self destruction. She once thought her self to far gone down the path to turn of it, but hey if Hiashi Hyuuga can act friendly and dare I say Normal and Neji kiss a girl, mabey hell needed to freeze over, and mabey she could get off this path of destruction and wow the people tomorrow by being the top graduate.

**A/N: This is just some brain babbling...if its good, by your standards and with some inspirational help maybe, just maybe I could write something more...of course I understand I need some serous editing but Shit, its 2:48 AM and I haven't slept in three fricken days!! I swear I'm Turning fricken nocturnal!! (Somebody save me)**


End file.
